


Hey Bartender

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, New York City, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Rey Niima and Ben Solo walk in to a bar...stop me if you've heard this one before...





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rey swirled her Cloudwater IPA and looked around from her seat at the bar, as if the landscape had changed in the thirty seconds since she last looked around the bar for her friends. She always had a habit of arriving early to whatever dive bar around New York City Kaydel picked for her and Rose to meet. The three friends worked together in a small, up and coming PR firm called Resistance, Inc. 

 

It was the same story every  Thursday night after they got off work, the three would gather in a dimly-lit bar crowded with a varied assortment of college students and crusty locals. Rey didn’t mind though, Kaydel had a knack for picking bars with insanely cheap drink specials and the best-tasting, greasy bar food. More importantly, she enjoyed seeing her friends regularly. 

 

Rey turned her attention to the big-screen TV behind the bar. One good thing about her early arrival was that she could watch a bit of Thursday Night Football without being accused of not paying attention to Rose and Kaydel. Rey was particularly excited that her friends were running late since  her favorite team, the New England Patriots, were playing. She took another swig of her beer as she watched the players spill onto the field and the latest up-and-coming pop star sang the National Anthem. 

 

Her enjoyment of the game was interrupted by a black leather jacket slightly invading her personal space. The owner of the jacket took the seat next to her and she made eye contact with him as he sat down. Rey surveyed him for a second, his dark brown wavy hair covering his ears slightly. She didn’t find him classically handsome, but Rey had to admit she did find him attractive and intriguing all at the same time.

 

“Hi,” a deep voice coming from the man said. 

 

“Hello,” Rey answered with a slight smile. 

 

She looked away and heard him order his drink - a whiskey neat. Both Rey and the man turned their attention to the game. A few plays passed and Rey took a some more sips of her beer with no sign of her friends. 

 

“Brady throws deep to Edelman and the pass is... picked off!” the announcer on the TV exclaimed. 

 

“Oh, come on! Triple coverage?!” the man yelled, throwing his hands in the air, in annoyance.

 

“Brady, where were you throwing?”

 

The two strangers seated next to each other looked at each other and let out a laugh. 

 

“Big fan?” the man seated next to Rey asked.

 

“Well, you Yanks don’t watch a lot of soccer here in the US, so... adapt and overcome!” she replied with a laugh. 

 

The man laughed and extended his hand for a handshake. “I’m Ben.”

 

“Rey,” she replied, returning his gesture. “So, you from New England?” 

 

“Originally, yes. I still have family there, but I live in L.A. now. I’m just here for work for a two weeks. You keep looking around, you waiting for someone?” he asked.

 

“Oh! Sorry, yeah... I’m meeting some friends,” she answered. 

 

“Ah.” he replied. 

 

“Was that your not-so-subtle way of asking me if I’m here with another guy?”

 

Ben stammered for a second or two before she chimed in with a laugh, “I’m teasing you. Just waiting for some friends. What about you? You meeting a Tinder hookup or something here?”

 

He laughed, “No, my company apartment is down the street. I just popped in before going back to crash for the night.”

 

Rey was about to reply, but she heard her name from across the bar. Rose and Kaydel had finally arrived. 

 

“And those would be my friends. Nice chatting with you, Ben,” she said. 

 

“Same,” Ben replied.

 

Rey grabbed her beer, shot him a quick smile, and went over to join her friends.

 

Greeting her with a hug, Kaydel looked back over to where Rey had been standing before the two women entered the bar. 

 

“How are you guys?” Rey asked. 

 

“Never mind that. Who’s that guy you were just talking to?”

 

“Kaydel!” Rose said with laugh. “Leave Rey alone.” 

 

The trio sat down in a booth in a far corner of the bar after ordering some food to share. Rey hoped Kaydel would stop asking about her brief interaction with the hot stranger, but no such luck. 

 

“So, Rey, you never answered my question…”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and took a swig of her second beer. “His name is Ben and I was just talking to him for less than five minutes, so can we drop it?” 

 

“Oh fine, but how long has it been, Rey?”

 

“We’re **not** doing this on girl’s night,” Rey said. 

 

“Okay, fair enough, but I mean, guys that look like him don’t come along every day. I mean, he looks like he exudes, I don’t know... big dick energy,” Kaydel said. 

 

Rey and Rose nearly spit out their drinks. 

 

“What on God’s green earth does that mean?!” Rose choked, wiping her mouth. 

 

“You know, like when a dude just has this aura around him and you just _know_  he knows he’s... got it going on,” Kaydel explained. “Kinda like Finn.”

 

Rey cut her off. “Okay, can we not talk about her boyfriend like that?” 

 

Rey could see Rose was blushing slightly and shaking her head.  

 

“You know what?” Kaydel stood up and pressed her hands on the table. “I’m gonna buy some shots and while I’m over there, I’m gonna invite Ben over and see if he wants to play pool.”

 

“What? No, Kaydel... come on!” Rey protested, but it was too late. Kaydel had already slid to the end of the bench with a mischievous grin and strode over to the bar. 

 

Rey covered her face as she felt the heat creeping into her cheeks. She couldn’t bear to look over at the inevitable dumpster fire of her well-meaning friend convincing a complete stranger to come join their girls night. 

 

“Hello again.” His deep voice shook her out of her embarrassment. 

 

“Hi,” she said, shooting Kaydel a look. “I’m so sorry about my _rude_  friend here.”

 

Ben smirked a bit.“It’s ok.”

 

The group made their way over to the pool table after downing the shots Kaydel had provided. After what arguably could be called the worst game of pool in history, some witty banter between Ben and Rey (and maybe a bit of flirtation from Ben, Rey could never tell), and another round of shots, Rose announced to the group, 

 

“Guys, it’s 11. We should probably call it a night.”

 

“Yes mother,” Kaydel said sarcastically. 

 

Rose sighed, “Come on. You have that meeting at 9, Rey. We should probably get going soon.” 

 

Rey nodded in a agreement. Ben took the pool cues from the group and no sooner had he turned around to return them, some drunk guy slammed into him. The other man spilled some of his drink on Ben’s shirt as they bumped in to each other

 

Ben sighed and his nostrils flared a bit. “What the hell, man?”

 

“Oh. Sorry..,” the other guy said, stumbling away. 

 

Ben went to go after him, but Rey grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her as she shook her head no. 

 

“Just go get cleaned up,” she told him.  

 

He walked away and headed toward the bathroom. Rose and Kaydel told Rey they were going to the bar to settle their tab. Rey decided she was going to use the bathroom before hailing an Uber. She went and happened to walk out of her bathroom at the same time Ben walked out of his. 

 

They almost bumped into each other, coming out. However, to her surprise, she didn’t mind him being that close. Even more surprising was the fact that he didn’t seem to mind at all either, maintaining the close distance. He was close enough that Rey could pull him in and kiss him. Rey would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t stolen a few glances at Ben’s lips and thought about doing just that throughout the night. 

 

“Oh, Rey... I’m sorry about all that earlier,” Ben said, leaning up against the wall outside the bathrooms. 

 

“It’s ok. That guy was an asshole anyway,” Rey said with a smile. 

 

“Are you and your friends headed out?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah, we’re gonna leave,” Rey answered. 

 

“Okay, well, it was nice to meet you, Rey,” Ben said, extending his hand. 

 

Instead of returning his gesture, Rey pulled on the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in to kiss him. Whether emboldened by alcohol or by a spurt of insane courage, she carried out what half of her brain had been telling her to do all night. Once the adrenaline high subsided and Rey actually realized what she was doing, she pulled away, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment for the second time that night.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” she said, walking away from him. 

 

“Hey,” he said, with a commanding tone in his voice before she made it too far. 

 

He closed the gap between them, cupped his hands around her mouth and kissed her back. Ben tasted like the cinnamon and apples from the whiskey he’d been drinking and Rey was relishing every second as his hands slowly migrated further down her back. Rey bumped into the bathroom door they somehow managed to find. 

 

She giggled at her clumsiness, which managed to break up the tender moment. Not breaking eye contact with Ben, she opened the bathroom door and pulled him in by his jacket. Ben didn’t mind her taking charge of this spontaneous moment and he locked the door behind them. He strode over to meet her in the middle of the room. 

 

Placing his hands around her waist, he kissed her again and lifted her up in one motion. She wrapped her thighs around him, letting out a small playful giggle. Rey was quite amazed at how strong he was, literally sweeping her off her feet. The pair moved over to a small ledge next to the toilet that also housed the sink. He placed Rey down on the counter and began placing a trail of kisses down her neck. 

 

Rey let out a soft moan as his mouth came further down her chest. His big hands enveloped her waist. She could sense his hesitation when untucking her shirt, so she guided his hands to do her bidding. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded breathlessly and Ben untucked her shirt. It was just loose enough to where Ben could slip his hand up and under. Her skin twitched at the first contact of their bare skin. She hated to admit it, but Kaydel was right. It had been a while since a man had touched her like that. Her body was sensitive and raw to each touch. 

 

Ben’s hands slid up her chest and stopped only when they found her breasts. Rey drew in a sharp breath as he teased one of her nipples with his thumb. As his thumb began to work its way around in a circle, Rey shifted on the counter, feeling heat building in her core. Another soft moan escaped her lips. Drawing Ben closer, she planted a kiss on his lips and down his neck. He ramped up the intensity and Rey decided it was time to give as good as she got. 

 

Slowing her breath, she reached down for his belt buckle and made quick work of undoing it. She reached down his jeans and took his already hard length in her hand. She began lazily at first, it was Ben’s turn to become putty in her hands. As her hand moved faster, Ben put his palm on the wall and let out a grunt as he rested his head near Rey’s. 

 

“What do want, Ben?” she said softly in his ear, after pulling him closer, continuing to move her hand up and down his shaft. Rey surprised herself with the words that escaped her lips. Making this big, gorgeous man melt with just her hand and mouth made her feel powerful and sexy all at once.

 

“To be inside you,” Ben said, almost whispering in her ear. She drew in a sharp breath as goosebumps came to the back of her neck. 

 

She stopped moving her hand. “Are you ready for that?” 

 

He nodded and she hopped off the ledge. In one swift motion, she pulled down his pants and boxers. He returned the favor, pulling her underwear off and lifting her skirt. Once the were free of those encumberments, he flipped her around so she was facing the mirror behind the sink. Placing her hands on the counter, she felt two fingers stroking her clit. Seconds later, the two fingers entered her. 

 

She closed her eyes and almost felt them roll back in her head. Rey moaned louder than before, “Keep going.”

 

“You like that?” he asked in her ear, his fingers picking up speed. 

 

“Ben, please,” she moaned, turning her head back. “All of you.”

 

“As you wish,” he said removing his fingers. 

 

He angled her hips back and entered her. Rey gasped as she felt him begin to buck his hips slowly. Rey moaned again as he picked up speed. The music from outside the bathroom door was blaring loudly, so she could be as noisy as she dared. Ben continued his thrusts Rey felt like she was about to burst. 

 

“I’m almost there, Ben,” she pleaded. 

 

With a few more thrusts, they both achieved what they wanted. With a grunt, she felt him come inside her. He sighed, almost collapsing on her. They stayed this way for a few seconds, catching their breaths before breaking the moment. They silently put themselves back together before heading back out into the real world. 

 

“I’ll go out first,” Ben said. “Just wait a few seconds behind me.” 

 

Rey nodded in agreement. Ben slipped out the door and Rey waited the requisite thirty seconds or so before exiting herself. Rose and Kaydel were waiting for her by the bar. They went outside in the cold fall air to wait for their rides home. Though she appeared engaged, Rey was distracted, hoping to see a glimpse of Ben before heading back to her apartment. _It’s a big city, Rey_ , she told herself.  _You’ll probably never see him again_.

 

The next morning, Rey had trouble dragging herself out of bed when her alarm demanded she do so. A slight headache quickly reminded her of all that had transpired the night before. As she showered, a strange combination of feeling sexy and empowered mixed with guilt washed over her. Rey told herself there was nothing to feel guilty about. These were the types of experiences she could relieve in her waning years, reflecting on a full life. Surveying herself in the mirror before heading out the door, she was, however, thankful that it was October in New York City. Scarves were in season and she could hide the remaining evidence of her tryst. 

 

Despite dragging all morning, Rey managed to make it work before nine. Amilyn Holdo, Rey’s boss, wanted the staff there early. Some potential investors were coming to tour the offices of Resistance, Inc. She had forgotten the name of the conglomerate that was coming to visit, but Rey remembered from Holdo’s e-mail that they were based in California. 

 

Finding her desk, Rey began her normal routine. The first stop was for coffee in the break room. Rey prepared herself a cup of that sweet, sweet nectar of the gods and headed out of the break room. Rounding the corner to her desk, she heard Holdo’s voice and assumed the tour for the investors had begun. Her boss came into view around the corner and greeted Rey. She was flanked by two men in suits, one a ginger and the other with dark hair. The dark haired one had his back to Rey

 

“Oh! Rey, there you are! Good morning. I’d like you to meet our visitors from First Order, LLC. This here is Armie Hux, he’s a VP of Mergers and Acquisitions,” Holdo said, introducing the man to her right, the ginger. 

 

“Pleasure,” he said, reaching out to shake her hand. Rey was pleasantly surprised by his British accent. 

 

Rey’s eyes widened as the other gentleman turned around. She kept a strong poker face and tried not to drop her coffee mug. The other representative from First Order, LLC was Ben from the bar last night. 

 

“And this here is Ben Solo, another VP of Mergers and Acquisitions,” Holdo said, gesturing toward him. Rey could tell by his facial expression, he was attempting to keep the same poker face she was. 

 

“Hi.” She held out her hand. “Rey Niima.” 

 

“Ben Solo,” he said, shaking her hand. 

 

Mercifully, Holdo broke up the awkward moment. 

 

“Oh! Ben, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how’s your mother and uncle?”

 

Ben broke eye contact from Rey.“Oh... Uh, they’re good.”

 

Holdo continued talking to Ben, and Rey used this opportunity to excuse herself and slink away to her desk. She remembered last night that Ben said he’d be in town for a few weeks on business. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. _This is going to be a long two weeks_ , she told herself. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Y'all were so kind with your comments and reactions to the first chapter that I just had to give the people what they wanted. So, this is now officially a long-read. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

 

Rey buried herself in her work at her cubicle, hoping to avoid another run-in with Ben. A half hour in to revising a press release she began yesterday, her curiosity got the better of her. She opened up Google and typed in “First Order, LLC.” Rey was trying to remember why she hadn’t yet researched the company who was potentially investing in her place of employment. However, the reason escaped her at the moment. 

 

Rey found First Order’s website, which happened to be the first search result, and clicked on it. The sleek design of the website was quite impressive, the red and black colors complimented each other well. Rey jokingly mused if she could ask Ben for their graphic designer’s card. The “About Us” tab of the website revealed that First Order had its hands in a lot of pies. 

 

Their founder and CEO, Andrew Snoke, had made his fortune in real estate development nearly twenty years ago. From there he expanded into business development, dabbled in venture capitalism, and was even part-owner of a minor league baseball team in Los Angeles. According to the website, his “small business began at his family kitchen table,” and grew into a massive Fortune 500 company. They also boasted of offices in 10 major US cities and abroad.

 

After her cursory glance at their history, Rey clicked on the “Meet Our Board Members” tab. Rey found professionally taken photos of all the board members, beginning with Andrew Snoke himself. The head of First Order was a man in his fifties with greying curly brown hair. His most prominent features, aside from his striking blue eyes, were scars under his right eye and in the middle of his neck. Rey wondered why someone of his stature and wealth hadn’t had them treated.  _ Possible intimidation tactic _ , Rey pondered.

 

Next to Snoke, she found Ben with the words “Chief Operating Officer / VP of Mergers and Acquisitions” under his name. To Rey’s surprise, Holdo had undersold his title. Perusing through his biography, Rey learned that he was only recently promoted.  _ That explains that _ , she told herself. She scrolled down and read even further. 

 

Ben wasn’t the only prominent one in his family, Rey discovered. He was the son of longtime Massachusetts senator, Leia Organa. This fit in with the information Ben had shared last night and what she’d overheard this morning. Holdo had asked about Ben’s mom and uncle. She assumed they’d all worked together at whatever major PR firm Holdo left before starting up Resistance. 

 

Rey studied his photo for a minute. There was a different energy around this picture than last night, or so it seemed. He was dressed in an all black suit, not unlike today. His arms were crossed in front of him. Rey looked closer at the screen and wondered if that was a scowl he wore, or if he was just being serious for a professional photo. This continued for a few more seconds until Rey realized she was analyzing a photo of a relative stranger. 

 

“Interesting reading?” Ben’s voice took her out of her thoughts. 

 

Rey jumped slightly and gave him a sheepish grin. “Awkward.”

 

Ben smirked. “It’s ok.”

 

“I was reading about some guys plotting world domination before I was so rudely interrupted,” Rey joked. 

 

They sighed almost in unison before Rey spoke. “Of all the PR firms in all the world you have to be investing in mine?”

 

Ben shrugged. “I guess so.” 

 

Rey smiled and drummed her fingers on her desk in an attempt to fill the silence, which was increasingly becoming awkward. “So any plans, other than world domination, while you’re here in New York?”

 

“Well, I was planning on hooking up with a stranger in a dive bar, but somehow managed to check that off my list last night,” Ben said with a straight face.

 

Rey chuckled, glad that Ben broke the tension between them. “Busy boy.”

 

Ben chuckled. “What about you?”

 

“Uhh, I actually have plans tonight. I’m going on a blind date…” and her voice trailed off. If Rey was trying to make this interaction with Ben any less awkward, she was failing spectacularly. 

 

She didn’t know if it was her imagination, but it almost seemed like Ben tensed up, “I see.” 

 

Rey bit the inside of her mouth and kept talking to fill the silence. Before she knew it, she was rambling. “I don’t really want to go though. My date isn’t until 7. So I’m planning to stay late and get ready here because it’s gonna be such a hassle to go all the way back to my apartment in Queens...I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

 

“It’s ok,” Ben said. He paused for a minute before choosing his next words. “We’re good, right?”

 

“Yeah, we sure are,” Rey responded. “We’re both professional adults. So, yes, we’re good.”

 

He nodded and smiled. 

 

Checking his watch, he said, “Sorry to cut this short, but Hux and I have to check in at the First Order offices. I’m going to be in and out of here the next few weeks, but if you have any questions or need anything, here’s my card.”

 

Rey took the card and gave him one of hers in return. She studied his card as he walked away. Her thoughts traveled back to the different energy she perceived before. She didn’t know what to make of it, but she was curious to unravel the enigma that was Ben Solo. 

 

***

 

Rey drummed her fingers on the table. Her eyes were tracking Phillip, her date, outside the restaurant. He was pacing back and forth, deep in conversation on his cell phone. Rey pushed her food around the plate with her fork. She had to remind herself again not to rub her face for fear of screwing up her makeup. She was starving, but didn’t want to start eating without Phillip. Her date might be rude, but Rey still had some manners.

 

Rey actually had been looking forward to coming to Canto Bight when her date suggested it. She fancied herself a bit of a foodie and followed the chef on Instagram.  _ If the company is going to be terrible _ , Rey thought,  _ I sure as hell hope the food is amazing _ . The portions were small, but that was par for the course at a place like this. Rey glanced over at her date, noting he was still engrossed in his conversation. Her stomach got the better of her. She snuck a bite of her food and was sorely disappointed. She needed to get out of here now. 

 

Retrieving her phone from her bag, Rey decided it was time to call for backup. As a general rule, Rey kept her phone away during dates (hence the irritation with Phillip outside), but desperate times called for desperate measures. She opened the group text with Kaydel and Rose. 

 

_ S.O.S. someone please call me and save me!!! _

 

As she locked her phone and placed it on the table, she looked over to the entrance and saw Phillip was coming back inside. Trying to maintain a pleasant exterior, Rey shot him a smile. He nodded in return at her. Rey rolled her eyes on the inside. He took his place at the table and dug in to his meal with gusto. After taking a few polite bites of her food, Rey glanced at her phone.  _ Please save me,  _ she pleaded with the device. Looking up, her eyes fell toward the bar area of the restaurant where they beheld the most welcome sight ever. 

 

“Ben,” she said under her breath as they regarded each other from across the room. 

 

She thought she’d said it softly enough, but her date perked up. “Hmm?”

Rey jolted in her seat. “Oh sorry, just saw someone I knew at the bar.” 

 

“Yeah?” Her date asked, turning around toward the bar. “Holy shit, is that Ben Solo? You know Ben Solo?!”

 

Rey cringed internally. Phillip had told her in one of their first conversations he worked in finance. It wasn’t a stretch to assume he’d professionally heard of and admired Ben. “Yeah, he’s working with my company for the next few weeks.” 

 

“Holy shit,” he repeated. “Can you introduce me?! To know a guy like that…”

 

His voice trailed off as Rey said, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Well, he’s heading this way” he replied. 

 

Rey turned around as Ben passed by their table, pausing to greet her. Rey saw a brief opportunity to escape her date and took it. She stood up, walked over to Ben, and gave him a hug. 

 

“Ben! So good to see you again,” saying out loud for her date to hear. 

 

She pulled him in closer, stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, “For the love of god, please save me.”

 

Ben regarded her quizzically for a second, but then understood. Phillip butted in and introduced himself. Mercifully, Ben managed to keep the interaction short and bid them both goodnight. Rey and Phillip returned to their meal. Within a minute or two of sitting back down, a number Rey didn’t recognize called her phone. She was about to let it go to voicemail. Then, she saw the number was from Los Angeles.  _ Ben,  _ she hoped as she picked up the phone. 

 

“Come up with your best excuse and get out of there,” Ben’s voice said on the other end of the line.

 

“No, I didn’t notice any water leaking when I left this morning, but I haven’t been home all day,” Rey said, playing along. 

 

“Classic.” Ben said, chucking.

 

“Oh gosh. Okay, well, do I need to get there right now?” She paused for effect. “Okay, well, I guess so. Okay, just give me a few minutes and I’m coming.”

 

Phillip looked at Rey, confused. “Everything ok?”

 

“Pipe burst at my apartment. Landlord wants me to go save stuff. I’m sorry.” Rey said, standing and throwing on her pea coat. 

 

“Aww and we were having so much fun,” Phillip said, with a smile. 

 

Rey shot him her best fake, remorseful smile. She dug in her wallet and put some cash on the table, to cover her half of the bill. “It was lovely to meet you”

 

As she darted out the restaurant, she checked her watch. She figured she could find some food on the way back to the subway station and still get back home at a decent hour. Rounding the corner, she once again saw the man responsible for her rescue. 

 

“My hero,” she said with a bit of sarcasm. “I do appreciate it, though. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Now, which way are you headed?”

 

“Ben, I don’t need an escort,” she said firmly. 

 

“Rey, it’s New York City, it’s night time, and you’re alone.”

 

Rey scoffed and crossed her arms. “Seriously? You don’t think I can handle myself?”

 

Ben stammered to find words. “In retrospect I could have worded that a bit better.”

 

“You think?” Rey sighed. Even though she couldn’t tell if Ben was being chivalrous or sexist, this was not a hill to die on. Relenting she nodded in the direction of the subway station.  

 

The pair managed to find a pizza place for Rey on the way. After she was satiated, they continued walking. Initially, Rey feared the short walk to the subway might be awkward, but the conversation in the few blocks flowed easily between the duo. So easily, that Rey almost walked past the subway staircase. 

 

“Once again, thank you for your service tonight.” Rey said. 

 

“Anytime,” Ben said, staring at her intently.

 

Rey shifted under the weight of his gaze. It was the same hungry gaze he’d had in his eyes before he’d kissed her the night before, making that newly discovered heat rise in her. Rey knew it’d be a lie if she said she’d hadn’t thought about kissing him again. She wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but she also wouldn’t mind a repeat of last night. 

 

“For what it’s worth, that guy was an idiot for ruining his chances with you,” Ben said, inching closer to Rey. 

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, a self-conscious smile creeping across her face. 

 

“I mean it. Any man who acts like ass when you look like that is an idiot.” 

 

Rey blushed. “Please don’t say things like that.” 

 

“Like what?” Ben asked. 

 

“Things that make me want to kiss you,” Rey said, becoming increasingly aware of how close their bodies were. 

 

“Is that an invitation?” Ben asked, getting even closer. 

 

“Maybe,” Rey said. 

 

Ben put his hands around Rey’s hips and pulled her in towards him. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he brought his lips to meet hers. Rey moved her hand up to his neck and deepened their kiss. Ben could feel Rey smile underneath this moment. He broke away first. 

 

“What now?” Ben asked with a mischievous grin.

 

Rey surprised herself with her response. “Lead the way.” 

 

Ben took her hand. “Are you sure?”

 

Rey nodded and off they went to his place. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Rey awoke to some pans clattering in the kitchen. She looked around the bedroom and gained her bearings. Blushing and smiling, the memories from last night flooded her mind. She sighed contently, but it was short-lived. Rolling on her side, her eyes fell on a black suitcase and an open closet that was bare. 

 

Rey flopped back on to her back. Why did the universe have to remind her that Ben would be leaving New York eventually? Rey should have known better. Everyone leaves. That was a painful lesson she’d learned growing up in the foster system. Fortunately, Rey knew just where to take it from here. She threw on her bra, underwear, and one of Ben’s white t-shirts from the floor and headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning,” Rey greeted, shuffling in to the kitchen. 

 

“Oh. Shit. Sorry, did I wake you?” Ben said, standing by the stove.

 

“It’s ok. Coffee?” Rey said.

 

Ben nodded toward a half-filled coffee pot and Rey fixed herself a cup. 

 

She took a sip and finally realized what Ben was doing. “Are you making pancakes?” 

 

“You seem surprised. Would you like some?” 

 

“Yes, I sure would,” Rey chuckled.

 

Ben smiled, flipping a pancake. “It’s actually my grandmother’s recipe”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Really now?”

 

Ben met Rey’s eyes and smirked, nodding toward a box of pancake mix. Rey laughed at her gullibility. “Oh.” 

 

Grabbing two plates with food that had been sitting by the stove, Ben motioned for Rey to join him at the table. 

 

As they sat down, Ben continued. “I actually never knew my grandmother. She died in childbirth with my mom and uncle...I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I’ve never actually talked about this with anyone.” 

 

“I guess we just have that effect on each other,” Rey mused. 

 

They ate in silence for a minute or so before Rey felt compelled to speak up. “So, we need to talk about the elephant in the room.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Ben, we’re obviously attracted to each other, but let’s be real here. You’re leaving in a few weeks and then what happens?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben looked at her quizzically.

 

“We could make it work for a little bit. We do some FaceTime occasionally, we both shuffle back and forth between two coast, but for how long?”

 

Ben didn’t say anything in response, just looked at her pensively.

 

“We can’t make it last,” Rey continued. “We’re both too busy to put in the work a long-distance relationship requires.” 

 

Ben nodded, pondering the weight of her words. “So what are you saying?” 

 

“I’m proposing we just keep things casual,” Rey said with a shrug. 

 

“I think I can do that,” Ben responded. “Keep it easy and casual.” 

 

The pair smiled and shook on their newfound arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> As always, please leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to my beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for her insights and dealing with me and my atrocious grammar. 
> 
> Finally, don't be shy! Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing). Love having fun on there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and all your comments and kind words! They literally kept me going while writing this chapter, so keep them coming!

Chapter 3

 

Monday morning came around and it was back to the regular work week grind. On this Monday in particular, Rey found herself on the streets of Midtown Manhattan, vibrating with anxiety and excitement. She craned her neck to look up at the top of the building that housed the First Order offices. It bore the name of a major bank, but many companies called the sleek skyscraper their home. Holdo walked right up next to Rey, pushed a piece of her purple hair out of her face, and gave her a smile. 

 

Andrew Snoke, the CEO of First Order himself, was in town and was prepared to make an offer to buy Resistance, Inc. Under normal circumstances, Holdo would be taking this meeting alone. However, Holdo had grand plans: with the money and resources First Order provided, Holdo wanted to expand Resistance to new locations. Rey, as one of her protégés, was first in line to manage an office in another city. This was the justification Holdo had used for taking her along to this meeting. 

 

Rey had to admit, the idea of running her own office and calling the shots  _ was _ enticing. Eight years ago when she first came to America, she would have never even dared to dream of something like that. At eighteen, she walked in to a job fair at some random public school gymnasium in Queens after hearing about it in the hostel she was staying in. She had twenty dollars to her name and was scared out of her mind as she walked around picking up applications from every table.

 

Hungry, quite literally, for an honest living, Rey felt down about her job prospects as she made her way to the last table. There she was met with a tall, slim woman with purple hair. Amilyn Holdo had talked so passionately about her small little PR firm she’d started about a year ago. Rey couldn’t help but be inspired by Holdo’s infectious enthusiasm.

 

The rest, as they say, is history. A week later, Rey began as a receptionist at Resistance, Inc. At Holdo’s urging, she worked her way through college and majored in public relations and advertising. After college, she got promoted to consultant. 

 

Rey was fiercely proud of how far she had come. She owed it mainly to her boss and mentor. For the rest of her life, she might never know how Holdo saw potential in a homeless eighteen year-old, but she was forever grateful. Rey knew now it was time to take the next big leaps in her career.

 

But any excitement she may have felt about her upward trajectory was now replaced with anxiety and dread. Rey was unsure why she felt this way. Maybe it was seeing Ben in a professional setting after sharing his bed all weekend. Maybe the reason was more professional, she  _ did  _ feel like a fish out of water coming to a meeting of this magnitude. Rey tried to quell her fears by reminding herself she was here to learn. With this in mind, Rey attempted to push the rising nervousness down to the bottom of her stomach and walked in lock-step with her boss. 

 

They entered the building’s expansive lobby, which was a hive of activity. Like the good New Yorkers they were, Rey and Holdo made quick work of navigating through it to get to the elevators. 

 

Upon arriving to the First Order offices, Holdo and Rey were, surprisingly, greeted by Ben. Holdo was barely able to get out a word to the receptionist before he strode out of the glass doors, clad in his usual all- black dress. 

 

The three exchanged short greetings as Holdo and Rey entered through the door Ben held open for them. Rey paused as she entered and gave Ben a smile. A smile started to creep across Ben’s face, but she could see him stifle it. Something was different about him.  _ I have a bad feeling about this _ , Rey thought.

 

Ben guided them toward the conference room they were to use. Rey tried to put her finger on what was wrong with Ben. He was wound tighter than a coil. His back was to Rey, but she could see his walk, his posture, his demeanor were colder and more detached. Was it this place? Was it these people? These thoughts preoccupied Rey as they walked to the meeting.

 

“You can wait in here, I’ll let Mr. Snoke know you’re here. I’ll be back with him.” Ben finally spoke once they had reached the conference room. Rey opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t get any words out. Ben had already turned away and his head was buried in his phone. 

 

Rey sighed and took a seat at the oblong table and retrieved her iPad and keyboard from her bag. She surveyed the starkness of the offices she was in. The black marble floors were accentuated with white walls and glass all around. There was no artwork, save for a few marble sculptures. There was a coldness about it all. 

 

The air grew even colder still when Andrew Snoke strode in. Rey recognized him from his pictures. As her and Holdo stood up to greet him, she tried not to stare at his prominent scars, which were even more ghastly in person. He was clad in a grey three-piece suit and wore a smug smile that transferred to his whole aura. Ben and Hux followed him in. Snoke went over to Holdo and Rey, shook their hands, and took a seat at the head of the conference table. 

 

“Mr. Snoke, thank you for agreeing to be willing to invest in our little company,” Holdo said. Rey was still reeling from how frigid even his handshake was as they sat down. 

 

“Of course,” he replied with a crooked smile.

 

Holdo wasted no time getting down to business. That was one thing Rey always admired about her mentor. Snoke and Holdo went over the finer points of what the potential offer entailed. Rey listened intently to their back and forth. She made notes for herself of questions to ask Holdo. This had become her practice when attending this type of meeting 

 

A common thread weaved throughout negotiations was that even though Holdo was selling Resistance, she wanted to remain in control of her company. She was adamant about maintaining creative control and the spirit in which it was formed. Holdo still wanted to be selective about clients and only work with people she truly believed in. Snoke gave his assurances this would be put in the final contract. 

 

Rey wasn’t sure if she believed this. In her research of First Order, she gleaned that Snoke was a shrewd businessman who wouldn’t hesitate to screw people over if it served his interests. Rey made a mental note to share her concerns with her boss later. 

 

“Of course,” Snoke began, as the meeting was drawing to a close, “Mr. Hux will be taking point on this deal. Mr. Solo will be assisting him.” 

 

Hux regarded his boss with smug satisfaction. Ben’s head snapped towards where Snoke was sitting and the tenor in the room palpably changed. Rey’s eyes flitted between the two men. If she didn’t feel it before, Rey now really felt the need to be anywhere but there. Holdo must have picked up on this too. 

 

“Well, thank you Mr. Snoke for your time. I have a lot to think about it seems,.” Holdo said. 

 

She shuffled some papers and moved to stand up. Rey followed her boss’ lead and placed her stuff back in her bag. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey observed their three hosts in a huddle at the front of the room. She slowed her movements, making as little noise as possible to try and hear their conversation. Rey could still make out some words from their hushed tones. 

 

“We agreed…” Ben’s voice trailed off. 

 

Hux sneered something Rey couldn’t quite hear. 

 

“...Shouldn’t have promoted you. Should have waited until after New Orleans... pathetic,” Rey heard Snoke spit out. 

 

“But I did everything you asked,” Ben said. Rey could see his lips moving, but she couldn’t make out the rest of what he was saying. 

 

“You're  _ nothing _ like your grandfather, just a child in a suit.”

 

Rey could hear Ben draw in an angry breath at that last remark from across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him visibly deflate as his nostrils flared.

 

“Gentlemen,” Holdo said forcefully, snapping the whole room to attention. “We’ll be going now. Thank you for your time. I’ll be in touch, Mr. Snoke.”

 

Snoke nodded at Holdo. Ben peeled away from the group and stormed out in to the hallway. 

 

“Ben,” Rey called after him as she moved to the doorway.

 

Assuming he couldn’t hear her, she began to walk after him. Someone grabbed Rey’s arm. She whipped around to see who it was, meeting Holdo’s eyes. She gave her a warning look. 

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Rey lied as she began to walk down the hall.  

 

She had lost sight of him, but remembered which direction Snoke, Hux, and Ben had come from when their meeting began. Assuming Ben had an office that way, she strode down the hallway. Glass offices gave way to solid black walls and private offices. 

 

She was unsure what exactly had possessed her to follow him or what she’d say once she caught up with him. She was unsure whether she’d want to give him a hug or slap some sense into him. However, that seemed to be the hallmark of this - whatever it was. A special sort of madness seemed to possess Rey when it came to this man. 

 

She arrived at the door of his office and hesitated a moment before knocking. The sound of heavy footsteps grew closer. 

 

“What?!” he growled before the door was even fully open to seeing who knocked. 

 

Rey stepped back slightly, her mouth slightly agape. Rey read Ben’s expression. Upon realizing it was her, his face softened. The malice and anger evident in his voice was now replaced by a look of shock and regret. Be that as it may, Rey had seen enough of him today. She walked away without a word.

 

As she walked back toward the elevator, a chill ran down her spine. She’d spent the weekend practically playing house with him, that much was true. However, aside from his prowess in the kitchen and the bedroom, how well did she actually know him? Now confronted with his anger, his fury, his cold demeanor, she decided the answer was very little. 

 

“Rey!” she heard Ben call after her as she hit an elevator button. 

 

“No Ben, I’m not doing this,” she responded flatly, not bothering to turn around to meet him. “I’m sorry your boss is a dick, but you don’t get to take it out on me.”

 

The elevator door opened and Rey got in. 

 

“Rey,” he called after her. 

 

“Goodbye Ben. Call me if you stop being an idiot,” she said as the door shut. 

 

***

Two days passed without a word from Ben. Rey was of two minds about this fact. Part of her reasoned that if what she had seen in the First Order offices was who he was, she wanted no part of it. Having spent most of her formative years around that type of energy, she didn’t need to willingly invite it back in her life. This thought process was easy to come to terms with. 

 

The other part of her brain was harder to reckon with. This was the part of her brain that felt like there was something missing from her life even though it had only been two days without him. Something only Ben could fill, not on a physical level, but a spiritual one. This was the part of brain that reasoned there was an explanation for all this and she just needed to hear Ben out. Rey wondered if she was crazy for thinking this way.  

 

Rey had trouble reconciling the two side of Ben she knew. There was the soft Ben who made pancakes on Saturday mornings and got excited talking about art in the Met. Then, there was the Ben she met on Monday, the cold and calculating captain of industry. Rey didn’t know how the two could coexist in the same large body. She was not willing to excuse his behavior by any means. She just needed to know why. 

 

By Wednesday night, when he hadn’t tried to reach out, Rey’s duality had reached fever pitch and was driving her crazy. The kind of crazy that will make a girl pace in her apartment and check her phone every five seconds. Rey didn't want to be the first one to reach out. Especially after she’d effectively told him to fuck off.

 

She couldn’t shake the thought that’d he changed when he was in the First Order offices. He sat up straighter and was colder around Snoke. He’d become deflated after being chided by Snoke and had out at the first thing that poked him, like a wounded animal. Snoke. Could this be the root of all Ben’s troubles? Was Snoke the reason Ben was acting like a total asshole? 

 

An insane thought crept into Rey’s mind. She decided the Ben she first met in the dive bar was the real Ben, the true Ben. It was his environment that changed him. Rey mused that his duplicity had to be slowly killing him. Maybe she could convince him to leave First Order.

 

Rey sighed as the more logical side of her brain chimed in with,  _ but you barely know him. _ How could she know his career was slowly killing him?  _ You saw it in his eyes. He’s miserable,  _ the other half countered.  _ Maybe I should just ask to meet and talk, I’ll let him decide.  _ Rey groaned, this was becoming too messy for a casual situation. 

 

After almost an hour of mental back and forth, Rey’s resolved finally weakened. Rey truly hoped that she was right about Ben. She could feel the self-loathing oozing out of her pores as she grabbed her phone and began to type.

 

_ Ben, I need to talk to you. I can understand if you don’t want to. I just need some honest answers. There's a coffee shop on W 47th in between 10th and 11th. I’ll be there from 8 to 8:30 tomorrow morning if you want to meet.  _

 

Rey’s thumb hovered over the send button for what felt like an eternity. She sent it, cursed herself for being so weak, and put her phone to charge by her bed. Deciding she needed a distraction, she went and took a hot shower to quell some of her anxiety. 

 

When she was done with her shower, she checked her phone. She hadn’t been expecting a reply. So when she saw the words “I’ll be there” from Ben, her traitorous heart skipped a beat. Maybe she did know him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always, a huge thank you and virtual hug to my rock-star beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings%22) for being so amazing with her insights and editing. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank every single one of you who's left kudos or comments. They've kept me going while writing! I know I've been super bad about responding to comments, but I'll try to catch up tonight. So, please keep them coming! Now, let's dive in to Chapter 4, shaaaaalll weee?

Rey was a bundle of nerves as she sat waiting for Ben the next morning. She ordered herself coffee & a muffin and also took the liberty of ordering Ben his black coffee. Rey had slept fitfully and finally gave up on any meaningful sleep around five. She channeled her nervous energy into putting a little extra effort toward getting ready. She took extra care with her makeup and put on a black and white polka dot dress that had been sitting in the back of her closet for months. 

 

The coffee shop was already a hive of activity when Rey walked in a few minutes before eight. Rey normally enjoyed the hipster vibe and music the place exuded. It was only a few blocks from her office and she often came here for her caffeine fix. However, Rey wasn’t concerned with her surroundings right now.  

 

When Ben walked in, bringing the fall morning chill through the door, Rey felt a surge of ease and confidence wash over her. They caught each other’s eyes and Ben strode over to the table. He shed his peacoat, she pushed his coffee over to him, and they stared at each other for a few seconds. 

 

“So why do you work for that asshole?” Rey asked, not pulling any punches. 

Ben was speechless at her candor. He adjusted his black tie, even though it was still neat and smoothed it over his grey button-down shirt. 

 

“I mean, you get inside that building and around that man and you just become this...” Rey paused as she searched for a word. “Monster.” 

 

Rey knew the word was harsh as soon as it left her mouth. Reading Ben’s expression, though, it appeared he thought it was a fair comment. 

 

“Yes, I do,” he said, letting out a heavy sigh and running his fingers through his raven hair. 

 

Rey was taken aback by his response. He didn’t fly off the handle at her sharp words, but sat there and took them. It was almost as if he’d heard those words before. 

 

“You want honest answers?” he challenged.

 

“That’d be nice,” Rey said, holding her firm tone. She didn’t want him to weasel his way out of this. She needed to know who he really was.

 

“Well, if you want to understand that, you have to understand my life.”

 

Ben recalled that Snoke first approached him during his undergrad years at Harvard. Ben was a political science major at his mother’s alma mater, following her life plan for him. His second year, Snoke was a guest lecturer in an elective Ben was enrolled in. Afterwards, Snoke personally invited Ben and a few other students to lunch. 

 

To Ben’s amazement, Snoke asked about  _ his _ dreams and  _ his  _ aspirations. No one had ever done that before. Ben’s parents had done a decent job raising him, even if they were a bit absent at times. However, what Ben wanted for his future was never discussed. He was just supposed to enter the political arena like his mother and that was that. 

 

In actuality, Ben wanted to be like his grandfather, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker had started Skywalker Industries in the 1950s as a small auto repair shop that grew in to a nationwide chain. In addition to his knack for fixing cars, he was also a shrewd businessman. That was how Ben’s family fortune was made and Ben wanted to carry on this tradition. He was always drawn toward learning more about his mysterious grandfather.

 

His mother had dissuaded this. In fact, his mother actively discouraged talking about his grandfather. His uncle Luke and mother never talked about him. Ben understood why when he was older. Anakin’s wife died in childbirth after a mysterious accident and a cloud of suspicion always followed him. 

 

In his later years, Anakin was accused many times of unsavory business practices and shoddy work. Ben’s uncle and mother became estranged from him, and Ben’s mother stopped using the Skywalker last name. After his death, he was spoken about in hushed tones and faded into memory. 

 

Snoke, however, treated the young Ben like his own son. He encouraged him to learn all he could about the man and become better than his grandfather. For the first time, Ben felt like he could forge his own destiny. He began to dream and scheme about his future. 

 

This rebellion put him at odds with his family. Things reached their boiling point when Ben decided to transfer out of Harvard to Berkeley with the eventual goal of attaining his MBA. Snoke promised to personally cover all his education expenses. His only family contact was cursory phone calls on holidays, but in his mind it was all worth it. He thought he was free.

 

Ben graduated with his MBA, filled with excitement and the hope. Snoke had other plans. He insisted on Ben coming to work for First Order, said it was the least he could do after Snoke’s investment. Rey felt Ben cringe while recalling his boss’ words. 

 

“I got you out from under your parents thumb. I was the only one who ever believed in you. You owe me,” Snoke told him.

 

Ben explained to Rey that he resisted Snoke’s overtures initially. He wanted to forge his own path. Ultimately, his attempts at doing this were foiled time and time again. 

 

Rey interjected, “Snoke. Snoke was foiling your attempts?”

 

“I could never prove it. However my resumes ‘got lost’, jobs were somehow filled within days, and one job offer was even rescinded within an hour, so yes I think so,” Ben said before falling silent. He shifted his weight and fiddled with his coffee cup. “Snoke never wanted to encourage my dreams. He wanted a shark. You know that’s what they nicknamed my grandfather, right?”

 

Rey shook her head no. 

 

Ben continued, “They did. Someone once said they’d rather make a deal with the devil than be on the bad side of a negotiation with him. Apparently Snoke just wanted my natural talents. He didn’t want me. He just wanted a closer.”

 

Words failed Rey at this particular moment in time. Rey felt as though Ben had known the truth of those harsh words for some time now. She mused maybe in his heart, he knew Snoke was just using him, but he’d never said it out loud. Rey felt the pain radiating from Ben’s eyes, even though he couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. 

 

What kind of life was Ben was living? It was a life without dreams and Rey fully knew their power. Even in her darkest moments, in her life before New York, her dreams gave her hope that her life could be better, fuller. Not so with Ben. It seemed he had no hope, and that was no life at all. 

 

Rey also knew there was no room for escape, at least not in his mind. Snoke had thwarted him before. What’s to say he couldn’t do it again? It was no wonder he’d lashed out like a trapped animal. 

 

Compassion for the man sitting across the table swelled up inside Rey. Her hand moved slowly toward Ben’s. He looked at her fingers, then in her eyes. His hand moved toward hers, as if drawn in by some inexplicable gravity. They touched. Ben clasped his around Rey’s, her smaller hand nearly swallowed by his. A jolt of electricity ran up Rey’s spine, followed by a fluttering in her stomach. 

 

Rey pushed these feelings down. That was certainly  _ not  _ why she was here. However, Ben wasn’t doing anything to help the situation with his intense gaze. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself against the sensations in her stomach. His eyes were now fixated on their hands.

 

“It’s not too late, Ben. You’re not trapped. If you want, I can help you.” 

 

Ben met her gaze once more. He looked like a man who’d been stuck in the desert for forty days and nights and had just been given a cold drink of water. It was as if he’d never heard those words before.

 

Ben squeezed her hand harder, and Rey noticed a slight quiver of his lip and jaw. He swallowed hard. Rey knew he was trying to fight tears. She squeezed his hand back and Ben seemed to understand, he wasn’t alone in this. The world seemed to stop in this moment. There was nothing else but them. 

 

Rey shifted in her seat. That little bit of movement was enough to jostle her awareness. Somehow, here in this coffee shop, they had reached a deeper plane of intimacy. Rey fully understood Ben, as if she could see right through him. Her heart sang at the realization that she’d been right all along. She knew he was a good man, albeit a flawed one. 

 

Other thoughts from before seeped into Rey’s mind. The electric feeling when they touched. The fluttering in her stomach. Ben could leave First Order. They could truly see what this thing between them could blossom into. She scolded herself again. That was not the point of this meeting.

 

Rey cursed herself once more for thinking that way. Life with Ben wasn’t supposed to extend beyond his trip to NYC. She isn’t supposed to be thinking this way. Compounding all of this, she didn’t know how Ben felt about her. Rey wasn’t quite sure she was ready for the messiness this line of thinking would bring to her life. 

 

Rey’s ringtone ended the moment. “Do you mind?” 

 

“No, go ahead,” Ben responded.

 

She was silently thankful for the reprieve when she took the call from a client. After the brief conversation ended, Ben announced he needed to get to his office. Rey agreed. She had a mountain of work at her office she needed to tackle. 

 

“Ben?” she asked, as he stood up and put on his coat. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you agree to meet me here?” Rey asked. 

 

“You’re the first woman - apart from my mother - who’s ever called me out on my shit like that,” he replied softly, with a sheepish smile.  

 

Rey had to chuckle at his directness. “Fair enough. Oh, one more thing.” 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Treat me again like you did in your office and this - whatever this is - is over.” She stared directly into his eyes and attempted to match his intensity to convey her point. 

 

“Fair enough,” he responded. 

  
They bid their farewells. As Rey watched Ben leave, she fought off thoughts of the future and the inevitable dumpster fire they would lead to.  _ This is fine _ , she told herself,  _ I can do this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always a HUGE shout out and e-hug to my wonderful beta, [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings).
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with an all new chapter of "Hey Bartender". Thank you to everyone who's read/ left comments and kudos/ left kind words on Twitter. I appreciate the support more than you know. Please enjoy Chapter 5!

Friday night and Rey found herself with nothing going on and nothing really planned. She decided tonight would be a low-key affair - some take-out and the latest Netflix true crime drama Kaydel had been raving about all week. It was all going according to plan, she had Waitr open and was ready to order when her phone vibrated, delivering a text. She looked:

 

_ Ben Solo: Are you free tonight? _

 

Rey ignored it, thinking it was just a booty call.  _ Maybe tomorrow _ , she pondered. Her phone vibrated again a minute later as she was browsing menu options.

 

_ Ben Solo: It’s only 6. This is not a booty call. I promise.  _

 

Rey smirked and decided to have a little fun. 

 

_ Rey:  Well, damn. Way to get a girls hopes up... what were you thinking? _

 

_ Ben Solo: An old friend is having an art exhibition of her photos tonight. Wanna come? _

 

Rey was intrigued. He’d never mentioned any friends before. Aside from the fact that - well, yes, she supposed she could admit this - she missed Ben, a morbid curiosity compelled her to say yes. Ben texted her the address to a place in Brooklyn. She slightly mourned the loss of her comfortable evening as she slipped on skinny jeans, booties, and a white blouse. She touched up her makeup, grabbed her leather jacket for warmth, and headed out to catch her Uber. 

 

She surveyed the building when she arrived. Black letters on the side of the brick building read “Takodana.” She thanked her driver and headed over to Ben. Serendipitously, his car had arrived at about the same time as Rey’s. They greeted one another as they walked toward the door. 

 

They entered the gallery, whose brick walls were only illuminated by light fixtures hanging next to the pictures. The photographs on display were a mixture of color and black and white. Rey felt slightly out of place with Ben as the crowd of hipsters assembled there conversed sipped their craft beer. A diminutive black woman with a shaved head, wearing coke-bottle glasses and Bohemian garb, was standing on a bench in the middle of the room, holding court. Rey assumed this was Ben’s old friend as she followed him toward her. Her head turned toward the both of them. 

 

“Ben Solo!” she cried out, raising both hands above her head as she jumped off the bench and walked towards them. Ben laughed at her enthusiasm. 

 

“Hey Maz,” Ben greeted her sheepishly. 

 

“At last the prodigal son returns! And who have you brought with you?” 

 

“Rey Niima, meet Maz Kanata,” Ben replied. 

 

“Nice to meet you, your photographs are lovely,” Rey said, shaking Maz’s hand and surveying the room. 

 

“Why, thank you child.” Maz beamed, patting Rey’s hand. “Now you! You come to me all distressed four years ago after you left Boston. You stay on my couch and eat my food, then leave without a goodbye. You don’t call, you don’t write, not even a Christmas card!” 

 

Ben lowered his head. Rey kept her amusement to herself as she watched Ben get dressed down by a woman nearly half his size. “Sorry Maz.” 

 

Maz reached a hand up to Ben’s face, getting on the tips of her toes to achieve this, and gave it a soft pat. “What’s done is done, my boy. I’m just glad to see you.” 

 

“Me too, Maz.”

 

“Enough dwelling on the past! Walk around, drink, eat hors d’oeuvres, and at least come to say goodbye to me before you leave,” she said with a wink. 

 

Ben chuckled as she walked away. 

 

“She’s an old friend of my parents,” he explained. 

 

Rey nodded. They walked around and took in the photographs. The showing tonight was in honor of the twenty-fifth anniversary of a piece on the Gulf War that Maz had done for  _ Time Magazine _ . Some photos from that spread were mixed among some of her other well-known works from her portfolio. 

 

Rey stopped to study a picture of a small Iraqi child, who she assumed was no more than two-years-old. 

 

“Ben, come look at this.”

 

There was no response. Instead, he was entranced by a piece of art on the wall. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. 

 

“Ben?” she called out to him. “You ok?”

 

He ignored her. 

 

“Ben?” she repeated. 

 

Moving over to him, her eyes went to the spot that had him so captivated. The image before them captured a man and a woman. It was a black and white photo, taken some time in the 70s or 80s based on the clothing. The man smirked at the camera as the woman cradled his chin in her hand, looking at him in adoration. Rey smiled. The two were clearly lovers and Maz had been fortunate to capture this sweet candid moment. Her eyes fell to the description card. It read “Same Eyes, Different People - 1979.” 

 

Realization struck Rey like a bolt of lightning. She knew the smirk on the man and the eyes on the woman. She’d seen them before, perfectly mixed on the man standing next to her. 

 

“Are those - ?” she asked, looking up at Ben. 

 

“Yes,” he replied softly, his voice cracking a little. 

 

He drew in a shaky breath, and Rey inched closer to him. She wasn’t sure if Ben would be receptive to her touch at this point in time. Half expecting him to recoil and tell her not to touch him, she knew she was taking a chance by doing it anyway. She wrapped her arms around one of his and took his hand. He surprised her by resting his chin on top of her head, leaning in to her, and lacing his fingers with hers. 

 

Maz approached the two. “I was wondering when you were going to get around to this one, Benjamin. I always leave it up in case one of you Solos’ decide to grace my shows with your presence.”

 

“I’ve never seen this one before.”

 

“Your mother was a second-year law student at Harvard. She had just started dating this cocky commercial airline pilot that I just happened to befriend not too long before this picture was taken.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Rey smiled. “But the description - ‘Same Eyes, Different People’ - what does it mean?”

 

“It means love is universal. Everywhere you go, you can see this precious moment. Even here tonight,” she said pointedly, looking at them just a little too intently for comfort. 

 

The two shifted uneasily, but still not breaking their contact. Maz nodded and walked away. 

 

They mulled around in silence for a few more minutes, partaking inof the hors d’oeuvres and craft beer provided. 

 

“Stay with me tonight?” Ben suddenly broke the silence. 

 

Rey paused for a moment. 

 

“Please,” he added. 

 

The uneasy feeling in her stomach that crept up whenever Rey thought about how she felt about Ben was back. The evening had been thick with a charged atmosphere, a fact Rey was beginning to acknowledge. Before she could even form a thought as to all the reasons she should say no, the word “okay” escaped her lips. 

 

He took her hand and their fingers intertwined, never moving as they killed time wandering around before their car arrived. Rey ensured Ben bid Maz farewell before leaving.

 

Upon getting into Ben’s apartment, he shed his jacket and headed straight for the master bedroom. He flopped his enormous frame down on the king size bed, flipping on the flat screen TV in the room to CNN. Rey entered the darkened bedroom and met Ben’s eyes. He patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning her over. She complied, kicking off her shoes and socks before laying down. She turned on her side to face him. 

 

He didn’t speak for a few moments, only staring at the TV and not looking at Rey. She’d had enough of not talking. She didn’t come here to sit in silence. She’d come here to talk or to get dicked down, and was going to leave if she didn’t get either. 

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” Ben replied flatly, not looking away from the TV.

 

“Well, what do you want?” Rey questioned, trying not to seem annoyed. 

 

Ben turned on his side to - finally - face her. His hand slipped around the back of her neck and pulled her close.  _ So this is how tonight’s going to go _ , Rey thought as he pulled her in for a kiss. It began chastely enough until she invited Ben’s tongue in and his intensity increased. He threatened to devour her with his kisses as he positioned himself to straddle her. 

 

They hadn’t been with each other like this for almost a week. He broke the kiss and sat straight up. Even still fully clothed, Ben looked at her with mix of hunger and adoration. Her stomach flipped at the thought of how much he wanted her. 

 

Her pulse quickened as they met for a kiss and he slid her blouse up over her head. Rey arched her back, undid her bra, and tossed it on the floor. She turned her neck to the side as Ben’s eager mouth begged passage further down her body. He took his time adorning her collarbone with kisses. Shockwaves pulsed through her as he nuzzled his nose against her skin in between each tender kiss. Ben had never moved this slow, taking his time, and appreciating every inch of her. He was slowly killing her with how he was dragging this out. She squirmed against the sheets and felt a wetness forming on her panties as his trail of kisses moved in between her breasts. 

 

Rey whimpered and wondered when Ben was going to stop prolonging this agony. She needed him inside her. A chill spread across Rey’s chest as Ben sat up and removed his warmth from her body. The look of adoration spread across his face once more. 

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. “You’re so beautiful, have I ever told you that, Rey?”

 

She blushed as he caressed her face. She was ashamed to admit, but no one had ever told her that before. “Tell me one more time.”

“You’re beautiful,” he complied, running a finger from the waistband of her jeans to just below her tit. 

 

Rey groaned and writhed at his touch. 

 

“Ben, please,” she said in almost a whine.

 

Through the dark, she could see him smirking. He was enjoying this and it was going to be her undoing. He brought himself down toward her, steadying himself with one hand on the bed hovering over her. Rey nearly lost it right then and there when he took her pebbled nipple in his large hand and worked his thumb in a circle. Not wanting her other tit feeling left out, he sucked on her other nipple until Rey saw stars. 

 

If Rey thought she was close before, she really thought Ben was about to send her over the edge with just his mouth as his kisses graced her tummy. He slowly undid her jeans and pulled them off her with equal speed. Gazing at her pink lace panties, he ran a finger over her clothed slit. 

 

“You’re so wet already,” he stated the obvious. 

 

“Uh huh,” it escaped her like a whimper. 

 

“Okay, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

 

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down off her. Rey inhaled sharply at the cool air hitting her pussy. A soft moan escaped her as Ben nudged her legs apart and teased her opening with his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Ben...” She gripped the sheets and writhed. 

 

She looked down and saw a gleam in his eyes, and the molten heat in her core threatened to boil over before he’d even touched her properly. Ben’s tongue teased her clit slowly. She bucked her hips as she felt neurons begin to fire she didn’t even know existed. His paced increased as he went deeper with his tongue, lapping and sucking like he’d been without water for forty days and nights. 

 

Curses escaped Rey’s lips with alternating moans. Words like  _ god  _ and  _ king  _ came to mind as he continued his seduction. She also silently cursed him. He’d been holding out on her. Hell, the universe had been holding out on her, as no one had ever worked her over this well. 

 

“Ben... ugh... I’m... I’m coming…,” she cried out as she felt her orgasm rise. 

 

“Go ahead,” Ben said, stopping his masterful work with his tongue. 

 

She felt two of his fingers slip in and Rey rolled her hips in time with his pumping. Two moans back to back escaped her lips. One more thrust and she cried out in release, spilling her juices all over his magic fingers. 

 

Rey caught her breath and looked up at him. “You, sir, are wearing far too much clothing.”

 

“You’re so right,” he answered with a smirk. He pushed himself off the bed and stood up, the tenting in his jeans fully evident even in the dark. After fumbling with the first three buttons of his shirt, Rey could see that Ben thought this was taking too long. He gently pulled at the middle of his shirt and ripped it open. Rey felt a twinge in her pussy as she heard the sound of buttons falling to the floor.  _ Damn, that was sexy _ .  

 

Rey reached down and lazily rubbed her clit while Ben finished undressing and slipped on a condom. Ben came to rest on his knees, straddling Rey. Placing his hands above her head, he kissed her once more. Rey let out a moan as Ben entered her just barely. 

 

He began his rhythm achingly slow, the friction between them eliciting soft moans from Rey. As his pace increased, Rey felt a second earth-shattering orgasm building in her. They moved as one, driving each other towards their apex. 

 

Gently bringing Ben’s ear to her mouth, she whispered, “I’m almost there, come with me.” 

 

His next motions struck something deep inside Rey perfectly. The pressure that had been building in her, threatening to explode, released as she cried out in ecstasy.  Ben accepted her invitation and finished with her. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he rolled over next to her.

  
As sheer exhaustion overtook Rey in this afterglow, two thoughts seeped in to her mind. The first was that no one had ever made her come twice in one night like he had when they made love tonight. The second was the realization that they  _ had _ made love as opposed to fucking each other senseless. Something had changed tonight. Before drifting off, she finally admitted what she’d been holding in...she was falling for Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you and virtual hugs to the best beta in the business [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). Thanks for putting up with me and for your constant encouragement and support!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing) \- if you want to get updates on "Hey Bartender" come follow me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello everyone! Yes, I know it's been an awful long time since this humble fic has been updated and for that I apologize (well, kinda - plot bunnies took me in other directions and it kinda got out of control). 
> 
> First off, thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last chapters - it's much appreciated. 
> 
> Secondly, a huge thank you to my beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for being amazing and for the quick turn around. Couldn't do this without you, Skyler. 
> 
> For Sunni. We love you. You're not alone.

The sunlight flooded into the master bedroom the next morning and splayed across Rey’s body. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the scenery around her. She flopped her arm over to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel Ben and his warm body, but only feeling sheets and the pillow instead. _Story of my life_ , Rey thought, _he gives me the best two orgasms of my life and isn’t there when I wake up_. Punching the pillow, she heard the crinkling of paper as her fist came down. She picked up the paper that read:

 

_Went to find us something to eat. Be back soon, sweetheart. - Ben_

 

Her chest twinged with guilt for assuming the worst in Ben. Rey didn’t blame herself though. “Everyone leaves” had been her mantra for as long as she could remember. As she entered the shower and began to wash herself, she pondered the walls she’d built up around her heart. They were there for that very reason - everyone leaves. For better or worse, Ben scaled those walls and somehow began to tear them down. Last night had been proof of that.

 

Rey paused her motions and placed her hands on the cool shower tiles to let the hot water stream over her. In the cold light of day, the realization that came with her climax came flooding back to her - she was indeed falling for Ben Solo. However, he was still an unknown quantity. Ben was tight-lipped about his feelings for Rey - whatever they were. Logically, Rey knew the only thing to do in order to fix this was to tell him how she felt. That was a scary proposition, one that filled Rey’s stomach with knots.

 

As she finished her shower and dressed in leggings and an NYU sweatshirt she’d left at Ben’s place the last time, her stomach churned at what she needed to do. She knew she had to do it, but didn’t know if she had the strength. Needing some tea to settle her stomach, she set off for the kitchen. Rey doubted she’d find anything other than Lipton or whatever bargain brand tea Americans drank in Ben’s (probably) bare cupboards, but she figured there was no harm in looking.

 

She opened a random cabinet and gasped at what she saw. The familiar black and yellow box of Builder’s Tea sat in front of her. A lump began to form in her throat and Rey shook her head. She’d made an offhand comment about her tea preferences days ago. The man had actually been listening. The opening of the lock drew her attention away and Ben strode in carrying a brown paper bag.

 

“Morning. I got bagels,” he said, holding up the paper bag before placing it down on the kitchen table.  

 

Rey moved over to him wordlessly, slipped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. The need for air overwhelmed them quickly and Ben pulled away.

 

He chuckled. “What was that for so I can do it again?”

 

“You bought the tea I liked. I didn’t even think you were paying attention when I mentioned it.”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, running his fingers through his hair. “I was.”

 

Rey didn’t quite have the nerve to blurt the words out just yet. Instead, she just kissed him again. As their tongues wrestled with one another, Rey hopped up into Ben’s arms and he backed over toward the kitchen counter. He set her down on it, and the cool granite sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. Ben’s hand slipped under her sweatshirt and goosebumps began to form on the exposed part of her stomach. An involuntary whimper escaped Rey’s lips as his hands slid further up her chest.

 

As delightful as this all felt, and as much as Rey wanted to go for round three, she needed to tell him now before she lost her nerve completely.

 

She pulled away from him and cupped his face.

 

“Ben, I have something to tell you,” she said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

He hummed, “What’s that, sweetheart?”

 

She sucked in a breath and paused. “Ben, this is kinda hard to say, so bear with me…”

 

She drew in another deep breath and was cut off by the ringing of a phone. Ben silenced the ringer and gave her a look that urged her to continue, but Rey shook her head.

 

“Should you get that?” she questioned.

 

“It’s Snoke, he can wait.”

 

“Just take it,” Rey said with a weak smile.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Rey nodded in response and he walked off to answer the call. She felt flushed and overwhelmed with all that was happening and needed some fresh air. Taking her tea, she stepped outside onto the balcony into the crisp fall morning air. Inhaling and exhaling to quell her anxiety, she told herself that she could do this. Ben was paying attention to the little things. That had to count for something, right?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben raised voice from inside. His animated gestures and sharp facial expressions told Rey this conversation was not going according to plan. She couldn’t hear what was being said, but she knew it couldn’t be good. Moments later, she heard the balcony door open and Ben stepped outside with a shudder.

 

“What was that about?” Rey asked quietly.

 

Ben slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose at her ear. She tilted her head to give him better access and he planted kisses on her neck. Rey could feel the tension in his body. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Seriously, Ben. What’s wrong?”

 

He sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Don’t do this, Ben,” she pleaded. He pulled away from her and walked back inside.

 

Rey followed him. Before the rational part of her brain could shut her up, she blurted out, “Ben, I have feelings for you. Before I know if this can work, I need to know that you can have an emotionally intelligent conversation.”

 

Ben blinked. “What?”

 

“You heard me,” Rey said softly, crossing her arms.

 

“We agreed this was casual,” Ben stated. “Your terms, if I’m remembering correctly.”

 

“I know,” Rey relented. “It just happened.”

 

“You don’t want to go falling in love with a guy like me, Rey.”

 

“And why not?” Rey challenged.

 

“You’d just wind up hating me.”

 

“You don’t know that for a fact,” she said, touching his arm.

 

“Might be saying differently when I have to fire your boss and reshuffle your company.”

 

Rey recoiled. “What?”

 

Ben huffed and ran his fingers through his hair again. “That’s what Snoke called me to tell me. After the shareholders party on Friday when they announce the merger, he’s going to force her out and absorb Resistance.”

 

“Shit,” Rey breathed.

 

“Rey, I feel the same way about you, but - fuck - this can’t work. I know how devoted you are to Holdo, how much she means to you. This only ends one way - you hating me.”

 

Rey’s traitorous heart lept and came crashing down all in the span of that small, yet powerful, statement. In some secret place, she dared to hope that Ben felt the same way she did. However, now everything was near ruined. Was this the price she had to pay for her happiness? The old adage that “nothing before the ‘but’ counted” came to Rey’s mind.

 

“Ben, you can still make this right. Come meet Amilyn with me on Monday. Tell her what Snoke told you.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Ben sighed.

 

“Yes it is. Working for First Order is making you miserable. This is your chance to get out and forge your own path, Ben.”

 

Why was this such a difficult choice for Ben to make? Rey saw it as clear as black and white. Rey knew they stood on a precipice. Ben wouldn’t be Ben as long as he worked for First Order. He would just be another nameless, faceless captain of industry. Rey didn’t want that for him. Rey wanted him to not want that for himself.

 

She knew then and there that she couldn’t be with Ben if he couldn’t stand up to Snoke. It had to be his choice, though. Rey knew if she pushed him, he’d resent her if this all went south.

 

“Can we please just drop this?” Ben asked.

 

“For now.”

 

“For now,” Ben repeated, relenting to her request.

 

Rey sat down at the kitchen table and pulled the bagel Ben had purchased for her from the bag. She tore into her breakfast with abandon, willing herself to not pay attention to the tension that had settled in the room.

 

***

 

The next five days, Rey’s stomach was in knots as she went through her week. She still held hope that Ben would be honorable. His reaction to Snoke’s phone call enforced her belief in him and who he _could_ be when not around Snoke.

 

She’d shared Ben’s bed several times. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they just slept, but Rey never dared talk about the eight-hundred-pound gorilla in the apartment. Ben had to choose his own path. That was the fact that hurt Rey the most. She could lead Ben to see that his actions were going to hurt her and the people she loved , but she couldn’t make him sit down with Holdo. Making matters worse, Holdo was away on business and Rey couldn’t take matters into her own hands.

 

The churning in her stomach only got worse as Friday approached. It reached a fever pitch as she readied herself for the shareholders gala. Her hands had a slight wobble as she applied her makeup and got dressed. Everything she held dear could come crashing down tonight and Rey didn’t know if she was ready for it.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back y'all. I can't believe this is the last chapter of my little fic before the epilogue! Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to my beta, [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings). I couldn't have gone on this journey without you. 
> 
> Now, please do enjoy!

The gala was a hive of activity when Rey and Holdo finally arrived. Rey had been to the Plaza before, entertaining a few clients of Resistance Inc in their restaurant, but never anything on this scale. As Rey and Holdo entered the opulent Grand Ballroom, their eyes were drawn every which way. The overhead lights were dimmed with red and black mood lighting illuminating the room. First Order clearly spared no expense when wining and dining their more important shareholders. The finest china was set out and a bottle of champagne probably could cover a month’s rent. 

 

Around these fancy people and things, Rey felt rather self-conscious. She was clad in a floor-length teal dress made of organza and tulle that she’d purchased from the clearance rack at Macy’s for such occasions. Feeling out of place on top of her angst about Ben did nothing to help the bundle of nerves sitting like a rock in her stomach. She took a glass of the aforementioned champagne from an over-friendly waiter and scanned the room for the source of her anxiety. 

 

Ben was doing the same thing. Their eyes locked on one another at the same time and Rey’s heart skipped a beat. She excused herself from Holdo and they made their way toward each other. Rey wished that he didn’t look like sex in a black suit and bowtie at this particular moment. Any other day, she’d be counting down the minutes til they could be alone and she could peel that suit off him. However, this wasn’t like any other day. If tonight went south, she needed a clean break. 

 

She also wished he wasn’t looking at her like she’d hung the moon. 

 

“Hey,” he said when they met each other. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Wanna dance?” He nodded in the direction of a few couples assembled on a makeshift dance floor, swaying to the slow jazz tune from the band. 

 

“Sure,” she agreed softly. She gulped the remainder of her champagne and set down her flute. 

 

She caught up with Ben and they carved out a little spot on the floor to call their own. Careful to avoid the appearance of an intimate moment, they began to sway in time with the music.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ben said, after observing Rey’s face for a few moments.   

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked. 

 

“Something’s bothering you. I can see it on your face.” 

 

_ You and your asshole boss,  _ Rey thought, barely keeping it contained in her body. “Nothing.”

 

“Is it,” Ben lowered his voice, “what we discussed on Saturday?” 

 

Rey sighed, wondering how he could be so learned and oblivious at the same time. “You know it is.” 

 

“Rey, do we have to do this right here?” 

 

“We haven’t discussed it all week. So, yeah,” Rey countered. 

 

“I -” Ben began, but was cut off. 

 

“Rey,” Holdo said, tapping her on the shoulder. “Mr. Snoke wants a word. He wants to see you too, Mr. Solo.”

 

On the list of things Rey wanted to do this evening, have a private chat with Andrew Snoke was not even remotely there. She wanted to reach out for Ben’s hand. They would both need the comfort, but Rey remembered no one - not even Rose or Kaydel - knew she’d been sleeping with Ben for the past two weeks, so she decided against it. Rey was so engrossed in her thoughts and how uncomfortable she was that she barely noted Holdo’s squared jaw and resolute face.

 

They met Snoke, flanked by Hux, a few feet away from the entrance to the hotel’s ballroom.  Rey desperately wanted to be teleported away from this moment and back into her cozy apartment. The feeling only intensified when Ben left Rey’s side for Snoke’s. They stopped in front of him and Snoke didn’t even bother with a greeting. 

 

“I’ve been hearing some whispers that you’re thinking about backing out of our arrangement, Ms. Holdo,” Snoke said with barely veiled contempt. 

 

“That’s my prerogative. Nothing’s been signed yet,” Holdo countered. 

 

Something wasn’t right. Holdo was acting off. Holdo would normally get defensive when her integrity was called into question. In all the years Rey had known her, she knew that was one thing Holdo couldn’t abide. So why was she acting as if this was no big deal? 

 

“Yet,” Snoke sneered. “That tiny detail was supposed to be taken care of tonight before I announced our partnership to these people. I would choose your next words very carefully, Miss Holdo. You know I have the power to ruin you and your little company.” 

 

Holdo scoffed incredulously. “And that is one of the reasons I’m not agreeing to be taken over by someone like you.” 

 

Rey’s brain could quite process what she’d just heard. Amilyn really wasn’t going through with this deal? They’d been looking for an opportunity like this for almost a year and she was going to turn it down? It didn’t make sense, unless - Rey shot a swift glance at Ben. He’d been looking at her and quickly averted his gaze.  _ Bloody hell _ , she thought,  _ he actually said something _ . 

 

“You know I can bury you in legal action, you’ll live to regret this!” Snoke gritted through his teeth. 

 

“Maybe,” she said, folding her hands together. “But like you said, I’ll live.” 

 

Snoke was rendered speechless at this. Holdo turned to Rey, “I think we’ve been here long enough, don’t you?” 

 

Emboldened by her boss’ balls of steel, Rey turned and gave Snoke a death stare. “I think so too.” 

 

“Oh, one more thing Mr. Snoke,” Holdo began. “Before questioning my integrity, you should really clean up your own house.”

 

They turned around almost in unison and walked away, leaving the three men with their mouths agape. Hux was the first to break the silence and soon it devolved into three alpha males shouting accusations at each other. 

 

Over it all, Rey could clearly hear Ben’s voice. “It must have been Niima because I would never -”  

 

Upon hearing her last name, Rey stopped cold in her tracks and turned back to face them.  _ Coward,  _ she thought. She was mad because he’d told Holdo, but didn’t have enough nerve to tell of his boss. He’d clearly seen her glaring at him and his facial expression softened to that of a child who knew he’d done something wrong.  _ Message received _ , she told herself as she headed for the exit again. The clacking of her heels against the marble gave her a confident and powerful exterior as she walked away, when inside it was anything but that. 

 

Holdo and Rey waited for the car for a few moments. As the driver pulled to the curb and placed the car in park, Rey heard her name being called from a distance. She looked behind her and Ben was running out the door toward the car. Opening the car door, she glared at him. He stopped in place, looking like he wanted to say something, but the words weren’t quite coming out. Rey knew anything he said right then and there would be meaningless. She simply slid into the car and closed the door. 

 

Throwing her head back against the headrest, she thought,  _ I’m such a bloody idiot.  _ She thought she knew him and what kind of man he was. She had placed her faith and trust in him, hoping to be rewarded, but she was sorely mistaken. Where there was once a glimmer of hope for Ben, for them, now there was nothing - just an empty void in its place. Rey looked over at Holdo and sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry” was all she could manage as they pulled away from the curb. 

 

“It’s ok, Rey,” she said with a kind smile. “We’ll figure something out. It’s just going to take longer to get there.” 

 

Maybe, maybe not. She could certainly sort out the business aspects of everything, but personally? That was another matter entirely. Her phone started ringing. It was Ben and she declined the call. She had warned him they were done if he pulled something like this again. Rey knew a clean break was necessary. As much as it killed her to not talk to Ben, she had to do it. 

 

As they drove away from the Plaza, Rey suppressed a lump in her throat. In the back of her mind, she knew this was a possibility, cutting ties with Ben, but she never anticipated it being this difficult. Despite only knowing him for a short while, they’d developed a connection - the kind Rey had only read about in books and poems. It sounded stupid thinking it, but that’s how she felt for better or worse. Not knowing if she’d ever see Ben again was unexpectedly unbearable, but it wasn’t about what Rey wanted right now. It was about what was best for her and she had to live with that. 

 

***

 

Six months passed. Ben had gotten the message after two missed calls the night of the whole debacle at the Plaza. He hadn’t tried to contact Rey since then. As Holdo predicted, Resistance survived without Snoke. There were some rough times no doubt, but they got through them. 

 

As for Rey, the six months had brought a rollercoaster of emotions. She tried to forget about Ben and move on. However, all the guys she dated or attempted to date had one thing in common - they weren’t him. Subconsciously, she compared them to him, so she always wound up ending it.

 

It had been a few months since Rey thought of Ben, but that all changed tonight. It was her birthday. It had started off fun enough, enjoying a few drinks with Rose and Kaydel, but somewhere in the middle of the second margarita, she keenly felt Ben’s absence. It didn’t make sense to her, but then again nothing made sense to her when it came to Ben Solo. 

 

The feeling of emptiness continued as she went through the night, even though she portrayed a happy exterior. Now that she was in her Uber, she could let that exterior fall. The universe apparently needed to reinforce Rey’s mood even further as she listened to the song pouring from the car speakers.

 

_ We never got it right _ __   
_ Playing and replaying old conversations _ __   
_ Overthinking every word and I hate it _ __   
_ 'Cause it's not me _ __   
_ And what's the point in hiding? _ __   
_ Everybody knows we got unfinished business _ __   
_ And I'll regret it if I didn't say _ _   
_ __ This isn't what it could be 

_ You could break my heart in two _ __   
_ But when it heals, it beats for you _ _   
_ __ I know it's forward, but it's true

 

It was too on the nose. Not wanting to further prolong the torture, Rey leaned forward in her seat.

 

“Hey, can you change the station?” 

 

“No problem, lady,” her driver responded in his thick New York accent. 

 

He fiddled with the buttons on his steering wheel and settled on a news station. “This ok?” 

 

Rey nodded and turned her attention to her Facebook feed. She mindlessly answered a few birthday wishes until something brought her attention back to the radio. 

 

“In surprising news out of LA today, First Order COO Ben Solo has resigned from the company after only holding a board position for six months.” 

 

Rey blinked. Did she really just hear that correctly? Before her brain knew what her fingers were doing, she was typing out a text to Ben. 

 

**Rey: something you want to tell me?**

 

The bubbles of doom indicating Ben was typing appeared as fast as Rey had sent her message. Rey’s heart stopped when she read his reply. 

 

**Ben: i quit. happy birthday sweetheart.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are guys. The epilogue of my first completed fic. Permission to be sappy and thank a bunch of people? Okay.
> 
> First off a huge thank you to my beta, [theselittlethings](). Skyler, I literally could not have done this without you. Thank you for coming on this ride from one shot to 8 chapters. My affection for you cannot be replaced. 
> 
> Secondly to the fierce queen that is @PoppiWillow - thank you for being amazing and a huge cheerleader for me to sling out updates. 
> 
> Last but not least - a huge thank you to my group chats on Twitter that keep me sane. My Marblo Wives, y’all are my sisters in the thirst, y’all keep me sane and entertained. I love you guys so much. My Reylo Writers group, y’all are amazing soundboards and y’all stay encouraging filth where it’s needed. Much love. 
> 
> Okay, that’s enough sap - let’s get after this update, shall we?

That night Rey and Ben were up until two in the morning on FaceTime. No sweeping declarations of love were made, just two people catching up on each other’s lives. Rey couldn’t count the number of times Ben apologized for his actions. They agreed the waters were muddied and a reset was necessary. From that moment on they agreed to get to know each other again. 

 

After a few weeks of finally talking again, Holdo offered Rey the opportunity to establish Resistance’s presence in Boston. This could not have been any more perfect. After leaving First Order, Ben moved back home to Boston and had gone into business with his old friend, Poe Dameron. 

 

Without overtly saying it, Rey and Ben knew their old feelings were back. They decided to give whatever could blossom between them an honest try, so Rey accepted the job in Boston.

 

They made up for lost time very quickly. Rey moved into her new apartment a little over a year to the day they met. Ben insisted on christening the place before the first box was unpacked. Rey was more than happy to oblige him in spite of being tired and sweaty. As they finished, Rey wished they could stay in this intimate moment forever, but they could not, much to Rey’s chagrin. She gently reminded Ben (and herself) that they were meeting his parents for his mother’s birthday and needed to get ready.  

 

“Did you get a card for your mother?” Rey asked as she attempted to put her makeup on while Ben slipped his hands around her waist.

 

A look of confusion and then dread spread across his face. “Shit.” 

 

“Yeah. The whole reason we’re meeting your parents tonight? Your mother’s birthday?” She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

“Right,” he said sheepishly. 

 

“Just sign your name on the card I bought for her,” she suggested, shaking her head in amusement. She wrapped her arms around her newly-minted boyfriend and added in the most loving way possible, “You’re an idiot, Ben Solo.” 

 

He tilted his head. “Maybe, but I’m your idiot.” 

 

Rey hummed as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Yes, you are.” 


End file.
